Kindred Spirits Divided
by ASHERBOB
Summary: After eight long years, Usagi was attacked and is now dying. Now it's Chibi-usa's turn to lead the Senshi.
1.

This is my SM fic, it's probably one of the only anime fics that I will take seriously. It's called 'Kindred Spirits Divided.' Give kudos to Lalita Padma for the title!! I can't come up with titles for anything. This fanfic I will finish!! I am motivated!!  
  
Chapter 1  
Usagi screamed in agony as the realization hit her. She was dying. The youma had attacked her even before she had a chance to transform into Sailor Moon.  
Where was her Tuxedo Kamen? Where were all the other Senshi?  
Oh, yes. That's right, everyone had gone their separate ways, thinking that there weren't going to be anymore attacks.  
Usagi had pretended to be dead, which she almost was, until the youma was out of sight. When it was, she transformed, and began to follow it. Before she could catch up to it, it had nearly destroyed half of Juuban.  
When she finally met up with it, she put all remnants of her power into one attack, which fortunately destroyed the beast. After performing this attack, Sailor Moon didn't even hit the ground before she returned to her Usagi form.  
  
::Crystal Tokyo::  
  
"Otousan," Chibi-usa called to her father.  
"Hai, Chibi-usa?" Endymion said.  
"I think that something is wrong in the past," the girl replied.  
With one look, Endymion agreed. "Chibi-usa, we must find your mother!"  
The two ran through the halls of the Crystal Palace, towards the Imperial Chamber.  
"Serenity?" Endymion called.  
Queen Serenity emerged from her chamber. She and her daughter were both flickering from sight. "Endy, I think Usagi is dying."  
"Chibi-usa, you must go to Tokyo, gather all of the Senshi, and save Usagi. This is a matter of life and death." King Endymion said.  
Chibi-usa knew what she had to do. She had grown since she was last needed in the past. She ran to her chamber to grab the key that she had once used so many times.  
  
::Juuban Hospital::  
  
Hino Rei was the only Sailor Senshi who remained in Japan, other than Usagi. Ami was off studying in Germany, Makoto was taking cooking courses with the professionals in France, and Minako had gone back to England. Mamoru had gone to America to attend Harvard Law School.  
When Rei heard the news, she rushed to the hospital as quickly as possible. She wept at the sight of Usagi's mangled body.  
'How could she have let this happen?' Rei thought to herself.  
When visiting hours were over, Rei walked into the lobby, and was greeted by the Tsukinos.  
"Rei, would you like to join us for dinner?" Shingo asked solemnly, his once cheerful eyes dulled.  
"Hai, that would be nice. Arigato gozaimasu." Rei replied.  
  
Rei couldn't believe what she had heard. Kenji had revealed that the doctor had told him that 'there was nothing that could be done.' And "all that they could do was hope.' That replayed over and over in her mind.  
  
::Juuban Park (what's left of it)::  
  
Chibi-usa landed with a 'thud' into dirt. She stood up slowly, making sure that no one saw her, and wiped herself off. Not knowing where Usagi would be, she ran off in the direction of Rei's temple.  
  
She ran up the stairs, and remembering where she used to go, she ran straight to the meditating room. She knocked on the door, not knowing what reaction to expect from Rei. Most of the time, if she was in that room, the reactions aren't too cheery.  
When Rei answered the door she looked at Chibi-usa, "Um, how may I help you?"  
"Rei, I need your help." Chibi-usa said.  
"Gomen, do I know you?" Rei asked confusedly.  
"Rei, it's me, Chibi-usa." Chibi-usa said with a solemn look on her face. "My mother and I are disappearing. Has something happened to Usagi?"  
Rei nodded, "Chibi-usa, Usagi is dying. She was attacked earlier."  
"Rei, please help me. Help me to find the other Senshi!" Chibi-usa pleaded.  
"They've all gone off to different parts of the planet," Rei said.  
"Don't worry about that part. I can handle that." Chibi-usa replied. "Please just say that you will help me."  
"I do not think that there is any trouble in saying that," Rei started. "I will do my best to protect Usagi. That is my sworn duty as a Sailor Senshi."  
"Arigato, Rei. I knew that I could count on you." Chibi-usa clapped her hands.  
With that, Chibi-usa took out a different key. It looked similar to her time key, but it was blue, and it looked smaller. She muttered an incomprehensible chant, and disappeared from Rei's temple.  
  
  
End part one! Like? No like? Review please! 


	2. 

Here's chapter 2. I have a whole bunch written, I just have to type it all up.  
  
Chapter 2  
Chibi-usa soon found herself in America. It was so very different from Japan. She knew that she was looking for a very big school, and that Mamoru was there.  
Unfortunately for here, she knew no English language at all. Although she was almost fifteen, she still had no idea what to do. The only thing she could think to do was find a park bench, with that, she sat down and cried.  
  
Mamoru had a day with no classes, so he decided to go for a walk in a local park. He stretched out his arms, and yawned. As he continued to walk, he was admiring the scenery. He looked over to his left and noticed a young girl with her head down. He decided to walk over and see what was wrong.  
"Excuse me. What's the matter?" Mamoru asked in English.  
"I don't understand," Chibi-usa replied in Japanese.  
Mamoru realized that this girl spoke Japanese, so he replied, "Gomen nasai. Sumimasen, daijoubu?"  
Chibi-usa looked up because the voice sounded familiar, and replied, "Hai. Daijoubu... MAMORU!!!"  
Mamoru looked at the child, "Chibi-usa? What are you doing here?"  
"Mamoru!! I thought I'd never find you!" Chibi-usa cried.  
"Chibi-usa, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked.  
"There is trouble in Juuban. Usagi is dying." Chibi-usa replied.  
Mamoru's eyes widened, "No, it can't be."  
"The queen and I are disappearing," Chibi-usa said. "Rei told me that Usagi was attacked by a youma.  
"Chibi-usa, what are you doing here?" Mamoru asked again.  
"I'm going to try to gather all of the Senshi, to try to rejuvenate Usagi," Chibi-usa replied. "Please come back with me."  
"Chibi-usa, I have school," Mamoru said.  
"Mamoru, we could all disappear forever!" Chibi-usa said. "You need to help us."  
Mamoru could not disagree with that, "Aa. I will come back with you. Let me inform my teachers."  
Chibi-usa made a gesture with her hand, which signaled Luna-P to scatter several notes over the school. "Done. Now, Mamoru, hold my hand."  
Mamoru did as he was told, and began a chant similar to the one she had said to come to America.  
"Chibi-usa, you sure have grown," Mamoru said. "Where did you learn those tricks and gestures?"  
"I learned them in Elysion. Helios taught them to me," Chibi-usa replied.  
"Helios?" Mamoru looked confused.  
"Pegasus," Chibi-usa said simply. "I've been studying in Elysion."  
"Oh," Mamoru said, nodding.  
The two walked to the hospital, Chibi-usa didn't not go in. She had to gather the other Senshi. "Mamoru, I need a place to stay."  
Mamoru smiled, "You can stay with me anytime."  
"Arigato gozaimasu," Chibi-usa said and smiled. "I have to go find the others now. I'll be back."  
"Hai," Mamoru nodded. Then he walked into the hospital.  
  
  
Yea.. no fun cliffhangery ending. I know you're upset. Keep reviews coming!! ^_^  
Oh yea, I know my chapters are kind of short, and the next one will be too, but that's how I have them typed up. But I'm going to try and make chapters 4 and up longer. ^_^ 


	3. 

Ha ha ha!! Chapter 3!! In the notebook this is Chapter 2!! ^_^ Changing stuff around is fun! Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 3  
All of the Inner Senshi and Hotaru had been gathered in Rei's temple.  
"It's been such a long time since we've gathered like this," Minako stated.  
"I agree. I was actually thinking the same thing." Ami said.  
After everyone had reacquainted themselves the group formed a semi-circle with Rei and Chibi-usa at the head.  
"Hi everyone. As you should all know by now, Usagi has been fatally attacked, and if we don't do anything soon, then she will die. Then my mother and I will cease to be. And in the near future there will be no world peace meeting. We need to do something." Chibi-usa explained.  
"I agree," Makoto started. "I remember pledging allegiance to a certain Moon Princess, who is now lying on her deathbed."  
Everyone nodded at that.  
Even young Hotaru said something, "She risked her life for me, so I am willing to do the same thing for her."  
It was then Rei who spoke up, "I was looking into my fire today. We are up against a very powerful and cunning enemy. They may also be very technologically advanced. There is no need to keep our identities secret. They know who we are. Ami, do you thing you could get a reading on these guy?"  
Ami nodded, "Of course. It shouldn't be a problem."  
Chibi-usa was glowing. She was doubtful that anyone would be this helpful. She was very wrong.  
That night she went into the back room of Mamoru's apartment. She sat in a meditative stance.  
::Helios, can you hear me?::  
::Yes little maiden, I can hear you.::  
::Will you help us too?::  
::Of course. You know I will do anything you ask.::  
::Oh thank you Helios!::  
::Of course, young maiden. You should sleep. I will be with you in your dreams.::  
::Thank you. Good night Helios.::  
::Good night maiden.::  
Chibi-usa got up, and went into the living room. She pulled down the blankets from the closet, and pulled out the futon. She lied down and covered herself with the blankets.  
  
The next morning, Rei was awoken by a phone call from Ami.  
"Rei, may I please come over? I have some extraordinary news that you will not believe unless you see it!" Ami exclaimed.  
"Sure Ami, come right over," Rei mumbled into the phone.  
"I'll be over in a few minutes," Ami said and hung up the phone.  
Rei also hung up the phone then threw the covers over her head. She knew she had to get up, so then she rose and threw the covers back down. She put on her temple outfit, and walked out of the room.   
In the eight years, since the last attack, Rei and Yuuichiro had hooked up and gone out several times.  
As Rei was on her way to the bathroom, Yuuichiro had bumped into her. He was about to plant one on her when she said, "Not right noe. I'm not in the mood. I was woken up MUCH earlier than I had planned to wake up. Maybe later, but not now."  
Yuuichiro shrugged and sighed. He knew that Rei was not a morning person, he just wished that she wouldn't take it out on him.  
Finally, Rei had come out of the bathroom. Ami had been there for a while, and she had planned exactly what to say.  
"Rei, the enemies are from Mars and Venus," Ami said, shocking Rei.  
  
Another chapter finito! Reviews are appreciated. 


	4. 

Chapter 4! Chapter 4! Chapter 4!! Heh, yea, I have like, so much more written, I just have to type it all up! I wanted to post this late night, but my mother who is paranoid about me going to sleep wouldn't let me get on. Blast her!! I can't wait until I get a cable modem, then she can't stop me from getting on. HAHA!! Ok, enough about me, just read my story.  
  
Chapter 4  
"NANI?" Rei shrieked.  
"The enemies are from Mars and Venus," Ami repeated nonchalantly. "Apparently they have made several attacks on the moon, hoping to have destroyed the Moon Princess. They recently discovered that all of us are here on Earth."  
"That must be how they know who we are," Rei interrupted.  
"That makes sense. I believe that they are looking for their princesses, and are hoping for them to lead in the destruction," Ami continued.  
Rei's eyes were wide with anger, hurt, and confusion. "Why? Why would my people do something like this?" she murmured.  
"This is questionable. You see, I can think of a reason for Venus to seek vengeance. The princess of Venus was actually the leader of the Senshi, as was Venus of the solar system." Ami explained.  
The two girls sat and thought for a while. Rei's head sunk down and she sighed.  
"I think I know why...." Rei muttered.  
Ami looked interested at this, "What do you think?"  
"For centuries, Venusians and Martians have been allies, and they have each other's trust. It probably can't be broken either." Rei explained.  
As Ami listened, she input all the information into her computer. "That makes sense." She paused for a moment. "I am going to go home and see what I can find. I will also visit the others as well."  
"Ok, sayonara Ami." Rei said, as her friend left the room.  
  
Rei sat there for a few moments, not doing anything at all. She got up and opened the door, which revealed Grampa.  
"Hey Rei! What wanna go outside and start your chores?!"  
"Sorry, I need to take a bath," Rei said, not paying any attention at all to her grandfather.  
"Hino Rei!! You come back here this instant!" Grampa yelled.  
Rei just walked in the direction of the bathroom.  
"REI!!" Grampa cried.  
Yuuichiro walked up behind Grampa. "She's in one of those moods right now. She won't listen to anyone."  
Grampa was not expecting anyone to come up behind him, so when he heard Yuuichiro, he jumped up and whacked him on his head.  
Yuuichiro fell down and did not get up. Seeing this and knowing what Rei could do to him, Grampa ran off to somewhere that Rei knew nothing of.  
  
As Rei sat in the tub, she thought of nothing but what Ami said.  
Could she actually go against the other Senshi? How could her people do such a thing? Why? What were they after? What were they going to do?  
  
***  
Chibi-usa woke up and saw that Ami was there with Mamoru.  
"Yes. I think that they are after Usagi. And they want Rei and Minako on their side." Ami was saying.  
"Ami, what are you talking about?" Chibi-usa asked sleepily.  
"This is what the enemy is after. We are trying to figure out their plot." Ami replied.  
"You mean they're trying to split us apart?" Chibi-usa asked.  
"Chibi-usa, I never thought about it that way! Putting that into calculation, that would make it harder for us to protect the princess." Ami said, typing the data into her computer.  
"Ami, what's going on? Who is attacking us?" Chibi-usa questioned.  
"Chibi-usa, we are being attacked by armies from Mars and Venus." Ami started. "We believe that the Venusians want to kill the moon princess because their princess was the actual leader of the Senshi. I guess that they are plotting revenge so that Venus can rule."  
"That's a dumb reason," Chibi-usa said. "Besides, Minako didn't seem to have a problem with the way things were."  
"I know that Chibi-usa-chan, but I don't think that Venus does," Ami said. "We should consider the facts that our planets haven't had any contact with Earth for centuries."  
Chibi-usa pouted. "Still, we are all friends. I don't want us to be torn apart. I don't want to fight any of my friends."  
Mamoru picked Chibi-usa up, "I know that you don't want to, but we may have to. If we can, we can use our crystals against them," he said trying to comfort her.  
"I guess so," Chibi-usa said hopping off of Mamoru's lap. "I'm going to get some ice cream."  
She left the apartment, and walked through the park. She walked, gazing at the scenery. She recalled events that had happened so long ago.  
  
***  
Minako and Makoto were in the hospital, visiting Usagi for the first time since they had arrived in Japan. They were praying, and hoping that they would not lose their friend.  
It was then that Minako received a call on her cell phone.  
"Moshi moshi?"  
"Minako? This is Ami." said the voice on the other line.  
"Konnichiwa Ami? What's up?"  
"Minako, I have bad news," Ami started.  
"Ami? What's wrong?" Minako asked.  
"Minako, you may not believe this, but our new enemy is being lead by your planet." Ami told her.  
Minako almost dropped her phone from shock.  
Makoto, interested in hearing what Ami had to say took the phone from her friend. "Ami, what's the matter?"  
"Our new enemy is being lead by Venuvian troops," Ami explained.  
"No way," Makoto breathed. "They used to be so peaceful."  
"I'm sorry to say, but that is not even the half of it. It appears that they also have the Martians on their side from what I can tell." Ami said.  
"That is not good," Makoto thought out loud. "But why did they do Usagi in?"  
"I don't quite know yet," Ami started. "If you could I'd like to call a small meeting at my house."  
"Of course," Makoto said. She closed Minako's cell phone, and put away. She stood up and grabbed Minako's arm.  
Minako stood up, "Mako-chan, how could Venus do such a thing?"  
Makoto shook her head, "I don't know, but I'm guessing that they'd probably want their princess back."  
"Oh no Mako!! I don't want to have to fight you guys!!" Minako cried.  
"Let's not worry about that right now. Ami should be able to figure something out." Makoto assured her friend.  
  
***  
When everyone had gotten to Ami's apartment, she invited them in assuming that everyone knew what was going on.  
"I assume that you all have heard the news," Ami began. As everyone nodded, she continued, "As Rei and I have discovered, and you have all heard, Venus and Mars are attacking us, and they've already gotten to Usagi.  
Everyone silenced at the mention of their friend.  
As second later, Mamoru piped up, "Perhaps we should try and contact them?"  
Rei looked thoughtful, "I think that that could actually work.."  
Ami shook her head, "That idea could backfire horribly. If Mako-chan or I try to contact them, that could result badly, and if you or Minako try to contact them, they may try to take you captive. We must consider all consequences."  
  
  
I guess this is a good place to end off the chapter. I shall have to see how long it is. ^_^ Well, anyway, I hope you are enjoying my story. Please feel free to review and thanks to Cat's Meow for reviewing! She's loyal!! ^_^ Oh yea, flames are welcome too. I always take comments and take them into consideration. Thanks for reading! See you in the next chapter! 


	5. 

Welcome to chapter 5. Let's see, I don't quite know when I am going to make Usagi better, it depends on how bad I made her injuries. ^_^ I will probably go into detail later. I have so much written and I have to type it all up!! Don't you hate that? Ok, enough ramblings from me, and on with Chapter 5.  
  
Chapter 5  
Mercury, Venus, Mars, and Jupiter arrived in time to see Chibi Moon fending herself from the monster.  
"Chibi Moon!!" Jupiter cried.  
For a moment, the monsters attention had diverted towards the other Senshi.  
The monster had appeared as a slimy red creature, with beady yellow eyes. Once it had spotted the others, it split itself into four more. Each of the clones launched themselves at a different Senshi.  
Unfortunately, each of the Senshi was held up, so no one could help Chibi Moon.  
Mercury whipped out her visor as the monster flew towards her. With her intellectual speed, and quick reflexes, she found out everything that she needed to know and got out of the monsters way.  
"These enemies are of the Martian origin!" she called. "Mars! You should be able to find a weakness!"  
Mars nodded, and returned her attention to her enemy.  
Since Chibi Moon was having trouble fighting for herself, she called upon Helios to help her. He sent his Pegasus form, which would be able to reach he much faster than he, himself could.  
Pegasus got there and powered up Chibi Moon's bell.  
"Arigato Pegasus!!" she yelled as she began her attack. "Twinkle yell!" Keeping her stance as the monster leapt at her, she aimed and it jumped right into her attack. As a result of this, the monster had turned into a stone -like figure, and them broke into thousands of pieces.  
Jupiter was having a slightly rougher time. The monsters were so quick that she couldn't summon her lightning bolts fast enough. Every time she tried to summon one, the monster would come closer to her, and the bolts would miss. She was losing space between herself and the monster. She had to stop attacking the monster, for if she tried anymore times, it could jump onto her and gain even more of an advantage.  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!!" Mercury shouted, knowing that she would have the best chance against these monsters. Apparently she was the only other Sailor Senshi besides Chibi Moon who could attack the monsters and hit them. When her attack hit the monster that she was aiming for, it froze, and fell over. Seeing that Jupiter was having trouble, she went to help her friend.  
Mars and Venus were having much trouble fighting this enemy. Each of their attacks were absorbed, and Mars' enemy retaliated, but unlike Mars, the monster focusing on Venus, did not seem to want to harm her. Mars kept trying to attack, not realizing that her fire attacks were not only harmless, but beneficial to the beast as well. Chibi Moon noticed the trouble that Mars was having and ran over to help her friend.  
Unfortunately for Venus, no one noticed her predicament, so as she tried to attack her foe, it just absorbed and inched closer to her. As it inched forward, she inched backwards until the monster split itself into one more. The original stayed in front of her and the other slid behind her. As she inched back into the second one, it grabbed her and she started to scream.  
The four other Senshi were about to help their friend, feeling guilty because no one thought to help her, but froze when something began to emerge from the clouds. It appeared to be a ship, and once in visual contact, a beam was sent down, and it shown upon the two monsters holding onto Sailor Venus. As though there was a lack of gravity in the beam alone, Venus began to rise. When she finally noticed that she was, she began to scream again.  
Chibi Moon was the first one to react, she pulled out her bell again and cried, "Twinkle Yell!!" Unfortunately, she had used up most of the power in destroying her enemy and helping Sailor Mars' with hers, so there wasn't enough power left to reach Sailor Venus. "Pegasus!! Help me! I need more power!" Pegasus began to feed his power into Chibi Moon, but by the time she finally had enough power, Venus was already inside of the ship.  
The craft began to retreat back into the clouds, and everyone watched as it did. Seeing as though nothing could be done, everyone unmorphed.  
Chibi-usa looked at the others with sad eyes, "What are they going to do to her?"  
Ami shook her head sadly, "I don't know, I don't know."  
  
***  
"Where are you taking me?!" Minako asked, still in her Senshi form.  
A visual screen appeared, and the face of a young, blonde haired boy was seen. "Princess! You are safe!"  
"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Venus cried. "And what am I safe from? I was fine on Earth!"  
"Princess, we are going to get your revenge on that Moon Princess and all of her friends!" the boy said.  
"Usagi is my friend! So are Ami, Rei, and Makoto!" Venus exclaimed, then she thought for a moment, "Does that mean you are going to take revenge on me?"  
The boy ignored the last comment, "The Moon Princess must pay for what she did to you. She took over your role as leader, and she has let the Venusian reputation crumble."  
"What are you talking about?" Venus asked, beginning to feel sleepy.  
  
  
I guess this were I'm going to stop for now. Is it just me or should there be more dialogue in the battle scene. Speaking of the battle scene, that was so much harder than I thought it would be to write. I think that it was because there was more than one thing to focus on, and everyone would lose interest if I wrote five huge paragraphs on each battle. I already have another battle written, and it looks so much better. ^_^. Post your comments, or send them to Smserena6@aol.com. Thanks! 


	6. 

Hey everyone, here's chapter 6. Sorry I haven't come out with a new chapter lately, but we had our computers at some place to have Ethranet cards installed, so both of out computers can be online at the same time. We are getting cable modems! Yes!! Pretty soon the chapters won't be coming out so quickly, because this will be getting pretty close to where I am in the point of writing the story. ^_^. There may be one or two more chapters coming out pretty quickly, but I may slow the production so there won't be a two-week period without an update. But, as long as I have my broadcasting class, I think I should be fine. It's more of a study hall than a class!! ^_^. Here's chapter 6.  
  
Chapter 6  
The following day, Rei and Yuuichiro had a scheduled outing. Because of personal reasons, neither of them had spent much time with each other.  
Rei's Senshi matters combined with Yuuichiro's parents troubles had taken up about two weeks of their time.  
So, that day, they had planned a day just for themselves, starting with the shopping center. Later a picnic and a stroll around the park had been planned.  
As the lovely little couple walked around the shopping center, they held hands and talked. While window shopping, every once in a while, Rei almost teared up if she saw something reminding her of Usagi or Minako. At one point, Yuuichiro noticed a slight change in her voice, and asked, "Rei, what's wrong? You haven't really been yourself lately."  
She shrugged it off, not wanting to worry Yuuichiro. "It's nothing. Really, you don't worry about it." She looked at him and gave a small smile. She then laid her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
Yuuichiro sighed, he would never understand Rei.  
  
***  
While back in Japan, Ami and Makoto wanted to see what had changed in the past few years.  
The first thing that Ami had to check out was the bookstore. She had been in Germany for the past three years, and she hadn't been able to find any Asian bookstores. She wanted to see if there were any new releases from her favorite author, Mikihiro Atashi. She walked in and breathed the fresh bookstore air. "Ahhhh," she sighed.  
  
While Ami was in the bookstore, Makoto wanted to check out the guys. She had not changed a bit in France. (Can you say boy crazy? ... Yes!)  
She stretched out her arms, "Ahh, this is great! There is nothing like a Japanese face to freshen your attitude!" Of course she enjoyed the French men as well, but what can you expect? This is Makoto; Japanese men were much more appealing to her.  
  
About two hours later, Ami emerged from the bookstore reluctantly. She had two full bags in each hand and appeared to be quite content. She spotted Makoto flirting with a young man who had a slightly familiar face.  
She walked over and said hello, but she still could not put her finger on who this person was, until he replied.  
"Hi Ami, it's been a while," the boy said.  
"Ryo!! How have you been?!" Ami cried.  
"I'm fine, I am studying to be a heart surgeon," he replied, thrown off guard from Ami's sudden burst of emotion. "Where have you been?"  
Ami blushed, "I've been in Germany studying to be doctor."  
Ryo nodded. With his psychic ability he could see that Ami would be quite a successful doctor. "I am sure that you are doing well."  
"Yes," Ami replied. "Although I do miss Japan. It is quite different in Germany. Much different than I would have expected it to be."  
Makoto, sick of doing nothing, stopped the conversation. "Ok, break it up!! I have a life to get on with!"  
Ami just shook her head and smiled.  
"I see that you must be getting somewhere," Ryo said. "I'll let you go on."  
"I'm sorry Ryo. It was nice to see you again." Ami said.  
"I agree. I will see you soon," Ryo replied.  
  
When Ami and Makoto had walked out of Ryo's hearing range, Makoto teased, "Well, well, well. Our Ami had s little crush! Smoochies!!"  
Ami blushed a little, and then shook it off. "He's not a crush. He's just a good friend whom I haven't seen in a long time.  
Mako shook her head, "I saw a blush creeping up those creeks of yours."  
"Can we talk about something else?" Ami asked, wanting to change the subject.  
"No! Ami! You have matured in Germany! We can finally talk about boys!!" Makoto replied.  
Ami blushed, "Mako-chan, can we please talk about this elsewhere?"  
"Ami-chan? What's wrong?" Makoto inquired. "How come you don't want to talk about boys with me?" She gave Ami the sad puppy dog face.  
"Mako, I have a boyfriend, whom I am loyal took," Ami replied.  
Makoto did a double take, "AMI-CHAN!! How come you didn't tell us? Minako will flip!!" With the mention of her name, Makoto quieted down.  
"Mako-chan, don't worry. We will get Minako back." Ami assured Makoto.  
"I hope so," she whispered.  
  
***  
Minako woke up in a huge room. She was not in her Senshi form, but she wasn't in her normal clothes either. She was in a long orange dress, with ribbons at each strap. She had long orange glove that reached her elbows and a golden bracelet around her right wrist. She was sitting on a huge bed with a canopy at the top. On the floor next to the bed was a pair of orange pumps with straps.  
'What is going on?' she wondered, sitting up on the bed.  
A door at the left of her bed started to open, and Minako's attention went to the door. When it opened completely, it revealed the same boy that she had spoken to when she was captive on the Martian ship.  
"Princess, I see that you have awakened." the boy said, smiling slightly.  
"Who are you, and why do you keep calling me 'Princess?'" Minako asked.  
"My name is Hoki," the boy replied. "Why else would I call you Princess, Princess. You, after all are the Princess of our planet."  
"Hoki, please, call me Minako," Minako said, smiling at the small boy. "What do you want with me?"  
The young boy's face darkened, "Prin- Minako, you're role as leader of the Sailor Senshi was revoked from you by the Moon Princess, she who is supposed to be protected."  
"Usagi is my friend!" Minako cried. "She is actually putting herself into danger to help us!"  
"Correction, she does it for the credibility." Hoki said, his voice becoming more like two voices, one being quite sinister and snakelike. "Can you recall all of the Sailor Moon paraphernalia on Earth?"  
Minako nodded slowly.  
"Now, can you recall all of the Venus merchandise? It is more like a fraction of Sailor Moon." Hoki said, proving his point.  
"I guess that you are right." Minako said quietly.  
Hoki turned around and smiled to himself. 'The transformation has begun.'  
  
  
Well, that's another chapter done with! I hope you enjoyed it. Hmmm, what are they doing to Minako? You'll find out later... me too! Well, what I mean is that I'm pretty close to where I am in writing the story, so I'm still coming up with new plot twists and everything. Oh, in the next chapter there's another battle scene! It is so much better than the last one, I think. Well, I'll see you in Chapter 7!! 


	7. 

Hey hey!! Here's chapter 7! Yea, I know. FINALLY!!! Sorry about this. Soccer just started, so I am way out of it. Heh heh. I also had to edit this one a lot, because there was a part in the beginning of this chapter that made no sense at all. It was actually part of a request that my friend made. It just didn't work. Oh well! Oh yea! This chapter has the battle which I am so proud of! ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 7  
Mamoru and Chibi-usa decided to take advantage of the nice day. They were walking around the park, and Chibi-usa was filling Mamoru in on what she had learned while in the future, and what it was like in Elysion. She was telling him how Helios had taught her about dreams and how to transport without the Sailor Teleport. She was just about to tell him about to explain about her different keys when she noticed Momo.  
"Mamoru, can I go see a friend of mine. She's just up there." she asked, looking up at Mamoru.  
Mamoru could not object. She was much older than she was the last time she was there. He nodded, seeing that she could handle herself.  
She ran ahead and called out, "Momo!!"  
Momo turned around and smiled, "Konnichiwa Chibi-usa-chan!"  
As soon as Chibi-usa caught up to Momo, she grinned and said, "Sorry I ran off."  
"Yea, about that. What was up?" Momo asked.  
"Well, first the Tokyo Tower blew up, so I wanted to know what was going on. I had family members there, and I wanted to find them to see if they were ok." Chibi-usa fibbed.  
"Oh, well you could have filled me in!" Momo said, smiling. "Instead of leaving me hanging."  
"Oh.. ok," Chibi-usa replied.  
The two girls walked through the park until they saw Rei and Yuuichiro having their picnic.  
"Since when have Rei and Yuuichiro gotten together?" Chibi-usa whispered loudly.  
"Who?" Momo asked, as Chibi-usa pointed. "Oh, them? They come to the park every once in a while and have picnics."  
"Since when?!?" Chibi-usa asked.  
"A few years now, I guess." Momo replied.  
""Wow... I wonder why she didn't mention anything?" Chibi-usa asked herself.  
"You shouldn't really worry about it. You probably will find out later." Momo said.  
"You're right," Chibi-usa replied, and the two girls continued their walk.  
  
***  
Ami was sitting at her laptop writing a letter to her boyfriend, Chad.  
She missed him terribly, but felt bad, because she felt an urge to spent time with Ryo.  
She stopped typing when she heard the front door open. "Ami?" Ms. Mizuno called.  
"Haha, I'm in my room," Ami replied getting up and walking out of the room.  
Mizuno-san had come home for a lunch break to see her daughter. "Konnichiwa Ami,"  
"Good afternoon mom," Ami said. "Where would you like to go to lunch?"  
Ms. Mizuno shook her head, "Ami, you choose. You haven't been home in three years. I'm sure that there is a restaurant that you would like to go to."  
"Haha," Ami smiled. "Why don't we just go someplace simple?"  
Ami's mom nodded. "Yes, we can talk there."  
  
They finally decided on an Italian restaurant called Bistro.  
"Ami, how are your studies coming along?" her mother asked.  
"They're are coming along quite nicely. I still am able to remain 22 chapters ahead of everyone else." Ami replied.  
"May I ask, what made you come home so urgently?"  
"Well, I had some.. personal matters to take care of." Ami fibbed.  
"Again, may I ask, what happened?"  
Ami stalled for a moment. "I'm sorry, I'd rather not say."  
"Oh, all right," Ms. Mizuno paused. "Well, how is Germany?"  
Ami sighed, knowing that she was off the hook. "Germany is quite beautiful." She began. "There are many nice people, and I have made many friends."  
Mizuno-san nodded. "Ami, it is nice talking to you like this again."  
"Hai, indeed," Ami agreed.  
  
***  
Tsukino Kenji, Ikuko and Shingo were visiting Usagi in the hospital again. Before they had entered her room, a doctor had met up with them and reported that she was making a remarkable recovery. As expected all three were very excited to hear that, but when they entered her room they still saw her bedridden.  
"What do you mean she has made a great recovery?" Kenji demanded.  
"Don't you see? Look closer. She is off the respirator, and her bruises are almost completely faded." the doctor said.  
"Chichi! He is right!" Shingo said, peering at Usagi's body.  
"Her cuts are also healing quite nicely, and she actually might come out of here with a complete recovery." He said. "Or close to it."  
No one was paying attention. They were so happy to hear about Usagi that they didn't care.  
The doctor knowing that he wasn't needed in the room anymore walked out befuddled as to how Usagi had been recovering so well.  
  
***  
Rei and Yuuichiro were enjoying their picnic at the park. Unbeknownst to the both of them, they were being spied upon. Although Chibi-usa had seen mere seconds before, it was not she.  
High above the clouds, was the Venusian ship. Minako was standing above the visual screen, which portrayed whatever she wished to see.  
"Hino Rei, former princess of Mars, ally of Venus," she said in monotonous voice. Something that you'd never expect to come from Minako.  
"Hoki," she said. When Hoki's face appeared on the screen, she said, "We need Hino Rei. Get her for me."  
"Ryoukai," Hoki said, and then his face disappeared.  
Hoki sent a monster to Earth, right into the heart of Juuban Park. For a few moments, it spied on its prey, and then it made its move.  
  
***  
"Yuuichiro, I love when we have these picnics like this," Rei said sweetly.  
"Yea, I do too," Yuuichiro replied, reaching into the picnic basket. He pulled out a plate of steamed dumplings, and opened them up.  
Rei reached over to grab one, but paused noticing a shadow looming over Yuuichiro. She looked up and screamed, there was a large, yellow dragon-like creature. Yuuichiro slowly turned around, and gulped.  
"Yuuichiro!! Go away!" Rei shouted at him standing up.  
"Rei, are you mad?!" Yuuichiro asked.  
She looked at him with emotion in her eyes, "Yuuichiro, I can handle this by myself. Please, go."  
Yuuichiro stalled, but then nodded. As soon as she could tell that he wasn't around, she screamed, "Mars Crystal Power, Make Up!"  
She readied herself for an attack, but she didn't want to put any of the other senshi into danger. Se refused to call for their help. Even if she was captured, she could bring Minako back.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!" she cried.  
The dragon dodged the attack, but it did knick its left arm. About two seconds later, the dragon charged at Super Sailor Mars.  
Mars screamed as she was pushed into a tree. As it had sensed, Mars was stronger than she was estimated to be. Super Sailor Mars pushed the monster away from her and grabbed on of her scrolls.  
"Aku Ryo Tai San!!" she yelled throwing the scroll.  
The scroll attached itself to the dragon's face. Unfortunately for Mars, the attack was ineffective, and it growled loudly as it tore off the scroll.  
Mars' eyes widened as she saw its reaction. Both of her attacks had no effects at all on the monster. Ryuu had seen this as a moment of weakness, so it again charged at her and wrapped its arms around her tightly.  
She screamed as soon as she felt its grip tighten. Her arms and legs waved wildly as she tried to free herself. As she pounded on its body, she once it the cut that had formed as a result of sniper. With that, it immediately let go and grabbed its arm.  
"Mars Flame Sniper!!" she yelled.  
The monster knowing that it wouldn't have been able to move, shrunk itself to get out of its way. It now had a plan.  
Mars, thinking that her sniper had hit the monster and destroyed it, collapsed onto the ground. Once done so, she unmorphed herself and sighed.  
Yuuichiro had emerged from some trees mere moments later. He walked over to Rei and looked down at her, bent down and called her name.  
Rei looked up and drearily murmured, "Yuuichiro."  
The boy helped Rei up, and she collapsed in his arms. She never noticed the blood seeping from his left arm.  
  
  
Hahaha! Yes! That was beautiful! I am so proud of myself. And it was nice and long too! Didn't you love it? This one took me a while to type up. What is my problem? Oh yes. Review!! You will review!! ^_^ 'Til next time! Ciao! 


	8. 8

Chapter 8!!! Here is Chapter 8! Yea, I know. FINALLY!!! Sorry about this. Soccer just started, so I am way out of it. Heh heh. Oh yea, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Shelley (private jokes). Again thanks to Cat's Meow, she reviews!!  
  
Chapter 8  
When Rei awoke, she saw Minako gazing upon her bruised body.  
"Minako!" Rei said breaking into a smile.  
Minako frowned, "Rei, I need your help."  
Rei raised an eyebrow, "Minako, is something wrong?"  
"No, of course not. It's positively wonderful here!" Minako smiled.  
"Are you mad?!" Rei blurted out. "Don't you care about Usagi?"  
"Of course," Minako smirked. "I care that she perishes, and that the reputation of Venus will regain its stature."  
Rei faltered, "Minako... how could you say such a thing?"  
Minako began to pace around the room, then began a story, "Do you remember a long time ago in the Silver Millennium?"  
Rei nodded, "I guess."  
Minako continued, "Well, once upon a time, there was a princess, also known as the leader of an elite fighting force known as the Sailor Senshi. This group was dedicated to a certain princess of the moon, who happened not to be a Senshi.  
Rei chose that moment to interrupt, 'You just said yourself, that we were dedicated to protect --"  
"Don't interrupt me!" Minako snipped. "As for my story, this Moon Princess, 1,000 years later claims herself to be the so-called leader of Senshi, although Sailor V had been the first known to Earth. Finally, the princess of the moon comes into the picture as a Senshi, and she calls herself leader."  
Rei shook her head, "Minako, is that all this is about? You have the wrong idea!"  
"Do I?" Minako asked. "Or do the rest of you?"  
Rei faltered, 'Could Minako be right?'  
  
***  
As Yuuichiro walked into the picnic area, he noticed blood all over. He began to panic, as anyone would.  
A crowd was beginning to form at the scene, but Rei was nowhere to be seen. The only familiar face that Yuuichiro had seen was the young pink haired girl whom had visited earlier in the week. He walked over to the girl and asked if she had seen what had happened.  
She shook her head then looked at him. "Oh hi Mr. Yuuichiro."  
He looked at her confusedly.  
"I'm sure you don't remember me, my name is Usagi, but everyone calls me Chibi-usa."  
Yuuichiro nodded, "You are right. Have you seen Rei?"  
Chibi-usa's face fell. "Um, Mr. Yuuichiro, I haven't seen her, but I think I know where she might be."  
"Really?!" Yuuichiro asked, his face lighting up. "Where?"  
Chibi-usa shook her head, "Honestly, you would not believe me."  
"Tell me miss. "Yuuichiro pleaded.  
Momo looked at her friend, "Chibi-usa what's up?"  
"I really can't say," Chibi-usa said, unable to think of any way to make anything up.  
  
***  
After lunch, Ami and her mother had lunch, they separated. Mizuno-san had to return to work, and Ami promised Makoto that she would visit her at her apartment.  
Mrs. Mizuno's work was on the way to Makoto's house, so they didn't separate right away. They walked together until they reached the hospital.  
"Haha? If Usagi happens to wake up and you see her, give her a good word for me," Ami requested.  
"Sure thing Ami," Mizuno-san said walking up the step.  
Ami continued to walk to Makoto's house/apartment. When she finally got there, Makoto-chan was waiting outside for her.  
"Ami-chan, do you think that we could visit Usagi? I'd like to see how she is doing." Makoto asked.  
"Of course Mako-chan. I haven't gotten to see her yet." Ami replied.  
"You haven't?" Makoto asked.  
Ami shook her head. "Iie, I have been so busy that I haven't gotten a chance to."  
  
When the two girls reached the hospital, they entered and many workers whom had noticed her greeted Ami.  
"Mizuno Ami? Is that you??" One lady asked.  
"How are you?" Another asked.  
Ami, being bombarded with questions hoped to answer all of her questions with, "I'm ok."  
"May we visit Tsukino Usagi?" she asked when the excitement had died down.  
"Of course. She is in room 750 B on the 7th floor," the receptionist said.  
"Arigato!" Ami said, walking away with her friend.  
  
***  
"So Ami, who's your koi?" Makoto asked slyly.  
"Koi?! He is not my koi. I just met him! He's just my boyfriend!" Ami yelped, a blush beginning to creep up her cheeks.  
"Same thing, same thing," Makoto replied nonchalantly.  
Ami shook her head, still in shock from what Mako just asked.  
"Tell me!!" Makoto pleaded.  
"His name is Lars Chad Lorenz." Ami replied, having a bit of a hard time with his name. "I just call him Chad."  
"Awwwwww!!! Ami, you have a pet name for your koi!!" Makoto squealed.  
Ami's eyes grew wide again. "He is not my koi!!!" she sputtered.  
The two stopped walking, "Here's Usa's room." Mako started to walk in, but stopped to say, "Of course not!"  
Ami stalled at the door. She feared at how she would react upon sight of her friend.  
She finally walked in and saw Usagi propped up against the bed, her bruises totally gone, and scars forming on her body.  
"Makoto! Usagi looks totally fine to me, how serious is this??" she started to think. "Is there internal damage? Bleeding? Brain damage??" Ami questioned.  
Makoto was shocked at the sight as well. "Ami, last time I was here she wasn't like this. She looked horrible. Minako had an idea that we could give her some of our energy, but we didn't think that it would work like this."  
Ami shook her head, "Makoto, I don't think this is your doing. Perhaps she may have some healing powers within her being. Energy would not have helped her physical stability except for keeping her being alive."  
Makoto felt befuddled at what Ami was saying.  
"Mako-chan, do you know who else has visited her?"  
"I'm sure everyone, especially Mamoru has visited," Makoto replied.  
"Mako! Of course!! Mamoru has healing powers!!" Ami exclaimed.  
"But Mamoru had visited before Minako and I, but she still looked horrible," Makoto replied.  
"Hmm, Ami thought for a moment. She then whipped out her intellectual glasses, and began calculating. "Ok then, Mamoru has healing powers of any sort, but he can only heal small injuries though. Usagi is 150 cm tall and about 55 kg. His healing capacity could probably maximize to an area of 10 cm2 for a short period of time. Perhaps he comes every other day, and performs the healing which results in a lasting periodic effect."  
Makoto sat in a chair holding her head. "Ami, could you say that so that anyone with a normal sized brain capacity could understand?"  
"Aa, gomen," Ami said. "Mamoru probably visits every once in a while. While in here he probably performs a healing. His effects probably linger after he leaves, so that the healing continues for the next day. Therefore, it appears that she is healing much quicker than anyone else would."  
Makoto nodded slowly, relieved a bit when her communicator went off.  
"Yes, what's up?"  
"Makoto, they got Rei," Chibi-usa said solemnly.  
"Chibi-usa, are you sure?" Makoto asked.  
Chibi-usa's face appeared to be nodding. "Yes, I saw she and Yuuichiro a while ago, but now she isn't with him. Where they previously were is now blood-spattered. You can tell something happened here."  
Makoto's face fell, "All right, I will fill Ami in." She then turned her communicator off.  
Makoto looked at Ami, "They got her."  
Ami smiled a small one. "If she has her communicator, then I should be able to track her and find out exactly where she is."  
Makoto smiled as well, "Well, what are you waiting for?"  
Ami whipped out her intellectual glasses again, as well as her mini-computer.  
She typed in a series of numbers, stopped, and typed in a few more. Then she frowned, "This cannot be right."  
  
All right. There's chapter 8 for you. I hope you enjoyed it. What's wrong, what's not right? You'll find out next chapter. Ah yes, just to let you know, chapters will not be coming out very quickly, until I get situated with my new schedule. But, until next time..!! 


End file.
